


Nuovi compagni d'allenamento

by Arwen88



Series: Amore alle Olimpiadi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Scritta per il CowT. Oleg è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il CowT. Oleg è un personaggio creato dalla Yuppu.

Oleg sentiva l’ansia e l’irritazione salire sempre più man mano che i minuti passavano e la sua partner non si presentava alla pista per il riscaldamento. Non aveva idea di cosa passasse per la testa di Yulia: per la prima volta erano arrivati a qualificarsi alle olimpiadi invernali e ora che dovevano scaldarsi e sapere di essere pronti alla competizione lei sembrava aver perso ogni interesse. Era già la seconda giornata che lei non andava ad allenarsi con lui e Oleg non era veramente sicuro di cosa sarebbe stato meglio: vederla arrivare all’ultimo e poter provare negli ultimi cinque minuti o poterle andare a gridar contro per non essersi presentata del tutto. Sbuffò irritato e dopo l’ennesimo sguardo attorno a sé si rimise a pattinare, deciso a provare perlomeno le parti salienti del proprio programma. Come la sequenza dei passi e i salti che avrebbe dovuto fare da solo.  
Vedere le altre coppie allenarsi sui sollevamenti però riuscì quasi a farlo gridare dalla frustrazione. Avevano impiegato un anno buono a mettere a punto quella coreografia, mesi a sputare sangue per arrivare ad essere convocati, e ora lui era l’unico a cui sembrasse più interessare.  
Si voltò di scatto, senza essere più interessato ad aspettare lei, e batté sulla spalla del pattinatore che si trovava più vicino a lui.  
“Potresti provare i sollevamenti con me?” Chiese prima ancora che il ragazzo si fosse voltato.  
Improvvisamente si chiese cosa mai gli fosse saltato in testa a fare una proposta così dal nulla, quando si ritrovò puntati addosso un paio di occhi azzurri che sembravano volergli far saltare via il cuore dal petto.  
“Se sei sicuro di non farmi cadere ok…” Sbuffò un sorriso il ragazzo, con un pesante accento israeliano, e Oleg si sentì morire un pochino di più.  
“Più che sicuro.”


End file.
